Stuck
by Hisadacho
Summary: A mysterious girl appears in Lyoko, only stuck. Only Aelita knows who this girl is. Whi is she? Why is she stuck on Lyoko, and why does she know Aelita?


In the middle of the day, it was time for the teenagers to play. Many of them were leaning agaisnt trees, and talking. Some of them walked around school, and some of them went to their dorms. It was a perfect day today, the sun high above them, the blue sky still up there.

Under a tree, there sat a girl about 15. She had medium, wavy blonde hair, and was wearing a black hat a little to the side. She wore a dog tag necklace, and a baggy, black jacket, in the middle of it, there was a symbol like a skateboard. She wore really long and baggy jeans, with belts to the side, and chains on the other side of them. She wore black boots to top it off. She sat there, she was drawing a sketch of an elf. When it was done, she colored it in. The elf had pink hair, and green eyes. The elf's name was Aelita. The girl smiled. She was proud of her work, and signed her name on it. Aelita was pratically the only friend she had. She found her when she was walking through a forest.

She tripped over a sewer hole, and climbed in, walking through it's tunnels. She reached the end, climbing up it, and finding herself on a bridge to an abandoned factory. She walked inside, seeing wires hanging down. She looked around, and found she had to use them to get down. She slid down it, and landed infront of an elavator. She went down it, and saw she needed a code, so she entered one in. The doors opened, revealing a large computer. She stared in awe at it, and sat in the chair. She looked at the buttons. For a skater like her, she was interested in computers. She was surprised, seeing a pink haired elf on the screen. And that is how they became friends.

She looked up to he sky, seeing storm clouds coming in fast. Lightning danced across the sky, and thunder roared in her ears. She stood up, seeing it started raining. She looked at the lightning curiosly, and saw that it was landing on the ground near her. She darted off to the forest, dodging some lightning bolts. A lightning bolt hit a tree, sending it ablaze in flames, and it fell infront of her, almost geting her under it's grasp. She went around it, running through the forest, and reaching a sewer hole. She lifted it up, and climbing inside of it. She grabbed her skateboard, and rode to the other ladder. when she reached it, she climbed up it, pushing the other sewer hole away, and runing to the factory, jumping to a wire, and jumping to the bottom with it. She ran into the elavator, pushing the button, and going down.

The doors opened, and running to the super computer, and entering the sequence for going into lyoko, and ran to the elavtor, and went down. The doors opened, and went into a scanner. the doors closed behind her, and she ws lifted up, and the blast of air shot up at her. The next thing she knew, she was appearing in the sky of the polar region. The rest of her body materailzing under her, she dropped to the ground, landing on all fours. She stood up,and she looked like a ninja. She had two numbchucks at her side, she had claws on the back of her black shoes, and on her knuckles. She had on a black hood, and a black kimono. A side pocket at her side, holding throwing stars, and a back up chinese star on her back, it was bigger than her.

She saw 5 bloks coming at her,and took out her numbchucks. They all shot at her, but she used her numbchuks, which was spinning infront of her, to block them. She threw some stars at two, five stars each hitting two of the bloks. Three bloks left, they surrounded her. They all shot at her, and she jumped out of the cirlce, landing on a block of ice on two hands. she saw the bloks shot at themselves, and blow up. She jumped back down, and looked around. Out behind a iceburg, a pink-haired elf came out, waving. She ran over to her.

" Lauri! Glad you could make it,"

" Aelita, it's good to see you too. Now, where's the tower?" Lauri asked.

Aelita pointed down the path. " The pullsations lead that way,"

Lauri nodded, and ran after Aelita as they made their way to the tower. They made it to a cave, and ran in, seeing no tower.

" You sure it's in here?" she asked Aelita.

" Yes, defiantly, the pulsations stop in this cave...but they lead to that wall over there," She pointed to a wall, and indeed, the pulsations were going into it. They both walked over there. Aelita put a hand to the wall, and it went through.

" Xana thought he could hide it?" Lauri asked. " Well, he did a good job of it," She said with sarcasism.

" I'm gonna go now," She said, and Lauri nodded, standing guard.

Sinse Lauri didn't have anyone else at the computer, she couldn't tell that a blok was behind her. It's center glowed red, and it shot a beam at Lauri. Lauri took the hit, and was frozen in place.

Aelita walked into the tower, and walked to the center of the first platform. There, she was lifted up. She rose up to the next platform, and walked the the center. A small screen popped up, and Aelita placed her hand on it, and the words _Aelita_ appeared on the screen. Then the word _Code_ appeared, and then _Lyoko_ was written. Lauri had composed a automatic return to the past, and everything went back in time.

--

_Aelita...Lyoko...Help...Lauri..._

Aelita opened her eyes wide, and immediantly sat up. Sweat was going down her face, she held her blanket closer to her, she panted from that wierd dream. _Lauri? Lauri... Lauri...!_ The pink-haired girl put a hand to her head.

" Lauri, Lauri, Lauri," She repeated those words until she fell asleep. The next morning, Aelita walked to breakfeast with Jeremy. Aelita looked down.

" Anything wrong?" Asked Jeremy, confused by her behavior.

" It's nothing. Nothing's wrong...Oh Jeremy!" She cried, throwing herself into his arms.

Jeremy's face all went red. " Uh...Aelita,"

Aelita sobbed " Lauri...We got to help Lauri"

" Who's Lauri?"

" Lauri is a dear friend of mine, she's stuck in Lyoko,"

" Wh-What! Stuck in Lyoko? How's that possible?" Jeremy asked.

" It's a long story, but we have to get to Lyoko," She said.

" Um...Ok, lets go,"

--

Allready at lunch, Ulrich and Odd were eating breakfeast. " Odd do you ever stop eating?" Ulrich asked.

" Nope. Hey, where's Einstein and Aelita?" Asked Odd.

" I don't know, they should've been here by now," Yumi said, sitting next to Ulrich. She put her black hair behind her ears.

" Glad you could join us," Ulrich said.

Yumi smiled, and started eating. Ulrich puled out his cellphone, and decided to call Jeremy. " Hello? Jeremy, where are you? What! Are you serious? Go to Lyoko? Allright then. We'll see you later," Ulrich hung up.

" What was that about?" Odd asked.

" Apparently, Jeremy wants us to go to Lyoko, Aelita says that there is someone stuck on Lyoko"

" I wonder what thats about?" Yumi asked, throwing away her food.

" Let's go find out," Odd said, after Yumi, and Ulrich.

_Who is this mysterious Lauri? How does she know Aelita? Why is she stuck in Lyoko?_


End file.
